kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adrom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Defensive Unit/@comment-Adrom-20100430205817 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 04:37, 2010 May 1 Ballistae Hey Adrom, you may want to leave a comment in the Offensive Strategy article and hope someone else to answer to you. I unfortunately can't answer your question in a fashion where I could say it's definitely the right one ;-) Cheers, --Marodex 08:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hi there, since this is a wiki all of the pages are editable unless I lock them. There are currently two such pages of which one is the mainpage. Once you create a new page it is very important to web it into the system. That means, in your case, you need to link to that page from and to the Alchemy Lab and also Research. If you know how to do that, I will let you do that, otherwise I will take care of it soon. Thanks for your efforts! --Marodex 13:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Thanks for writing all the stubs I'm creating, saves me a lot of work for later :-) Nevele79 18:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) removing things on the "Pick ur Domain" list Is there anyway to remove old non-used cities that I created in the past...I moved and rebuilt to join an alliance and it pops up all the time...Since I'm over 50, it is confusing for me...(grin)...I know, just don't go there, but shouldn't there be someway to remove the one(s) I don't use?...tks for the help! Would help to know who you are, lol. I dotn think there is a way to do that. I know you can abandon cities but you cant abandon your only city. I guess you can send a msg to Kazam and ask them if they can do that for you. Otherwise i dont know. Alliance Pages Hey Adrom, I removed lots of Alliance Pages which were created back in July and haven't been cared after since then. Nevele was considering creating a new wiki for KoC Alliances and had asked me if I was interested in doing this or thought if this was a good idea, so I wrote to her my thoughts here. I personally see no point in adding new alliances to the wiki simply because they don't contain information which is of use to all wiki users but rather a page that is just there which doesn't have any purpose unless it is being actively cared for. I will leave it up to you if you want to add more alliances but you know my personal thought about this ;-) Cheers! --Marodex 10:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I really don't want to discourage you, don't get me wrong, if it is a useful addition in your opinion please move forward with your plans. After all I am just the admin that is making sure the information is not bs (Pages like We are alliance XY and we will wtfpwn you b§%ches!) but that doesn't mean I get to rule what information gets entered. If there are people that think this information would be of use to them, by all means the job is yours if you wish to do it. :) --Marodex 11:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kingdoms of Middle-earth Launch Hey there Adrom, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. While I already wrote a blog about it, I wanted to reach out to some of the KoC Wiki admins regarding Kabam's recent launch of The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-earth. I thought I would invite you to come check out the game, which is free and on the iOS app store now, and then come check out the wiki. We would love your help building the community as you have all done so successfully here. In particular, the strategy guide material would be great, so if that is your expertise, we are happy to make you a home there. Best, Jorge